Paul Young and Paul Young 65's The Hero of Notre Dame Trailer
Here is a trailer for Paul Young and Paul Young 65's The Hero of Notre Dame. Cast *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Quasimodo *MeeMee (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Esmeralda *AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Advenutre) as Tony Toponi *Devious Diesel the Black Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Judge Frollo *Duck the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Hugo *Oliver the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Victor *Lady the Beautiful Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Laverne *Filburt (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Clopin *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Archdeacon *Tod's Mother (from The Fox and the Hound) as Quasimodo's Mother *Female Characters as Gypsies *S.C.Ruffey the Freight Car (from Thomas and Friends) as Brutish Guard *The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) as Oafish Guard *Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) as Djali *Grandpa Fletcher (from Rugrats) as Old Man *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Frollo's Soldiers *Cyril Proudbottom (from The Wind in the Willows) as Achilles Transcript *Narrator: Coming Soon To Theaters from Paul Young and Paul Young 65 Productions. *Filburt: Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower, lives the mysterious bell ringer, *Bernard: Good morning, *Bird: Good morning. *Bernard: If I picked a day to fly, *Bird: what day would it be? This one? *Bernard: Oh, this would be it. *Duck: Bleugh! Whoa! Oh, man! I thought he'd never leave. I'll be spittin' feathers for a week. *Oliver: Well that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open. *Narrator: He live his sullet tarry life, Behind stonewalls, *Devious Diesel: Remember Bernard, *Bernard: Yes, master. *Devious Diesel: This is your sanctuary. *Filburt (singing): Yes Indeed *Narrator: Outside, were's the world is in own the dream down. *Devious Diesel: Look at that disgusting display. *AiAi: Yes sir. *Narrator: Until he met MeeMee. *MeeMee: Well, You're not hurt are you? *Bernard: No, No! *MeeMee: By the way, great mask. *Narrator: The woman who whould open his eyes... To adventures he never imagined. *Lady: Look, he's got a friend with him. *MeeMee: Leave this place. *Devious Diesel: You don't know what it's like out there. *Lady: Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever. *MeeMee: Come with me. *Bernard: You're right. I'll go. *Duck: Way to go, lover boy! (singing) A guy so swell. *Oliver and Lady (singing): A guy like you! *Narrator: Now remember, share the feeling. *Duck: Wine, woman and songs. *Narrator: Join the fun. *Chorus (singing): Topsy-Tursy! *Duck: Pour the wine, then cut the cheese. *Chrous (singing): Topsy-Tursy! *AiAi: Sit. *S.C.Ruffey: Whoa! *The Spiteful Breakvan: Help! Help! Get him off of me. *Stu Pickles: Come back here, MeeMee! *Narrator: And live the adventure. *AiAi: What a woman! *Devious Diesel: Arrest her. *Bernard: Noooo! *Devious Diesel: You dare to defy me? *Bernard: Hang on! *Duck: I think the cavalary's here. *(screaming) *Narrator: Paul Young and Paul Young 65 Productions presents an all-new animated motion picture event. *(all choir singing) *Narrator: The story of one extraordinary of human being. *Bernard: She's very lucky to have a friend like you. *Narrator: Discovery the magic... (Bang) Within himself. The Hero of Notre Dame. Coming to Theatres, So Check Lcoal Listings. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs